No Rules, No Rulers
by MastaofBitches
Summary: Stuck in an unfamiliar world, surrounded by people he doesn't know, and with only the comfort of the Nine-Tailed Fox that resides inside him what is a Shinobi to do? Adapt and carry on the Will of Fire, as well as the dream of his Sensei.


"Uzumaki!" A rage filled masculine voice yelled, causing the teen to stop putting the finishing touches on his latest prank. Seamlessly he ducked under the flying tackle of the Student Council Secretary, Genshirou Saji, causing him to crash painfully on the floor.

Quickly raising himself upright, the blond merely smirked at the groaning form of the Student Council member.

"Better luck next time, Mr Student Council Secretary." Giving a quick mock salute, he spun on his heel in order to make his getaway, only to find his way blocked by the rest of the council.

"Good work, Saji," Souna Shitori complimented her underling, before turning her attentions to the mischievous blond with a scowl. "Now Uzumaki-san are you going to report to your detention willingly, or will we have to restrain you again?"

At half a head shorter than Naruto, with short black hair, and thin framed glasses on her face, the student council president wasn't particularly imposing to someone like Naruto.

"Aw, don't tell me you're still upset about _that… _Mahou-Kaichou?" Naruto responded, a wide grin stretching across his face, at the abject horror, and pure _rage _flashed across the president's face as it practically glowed red at the name, and at the reminder of what he'd done a few days after his arrival.

"…_Restrain him_," she ground out, using all her formidable self-control to stop herself from throttling the infuriating student before her, even when her hands tightened into fists, and her knuckles turned white. The whisker faced teen had only been attending the Academy for three, almost four, months but in that short space of time, he'd quickly demolished the Student Council President's patience.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on that…" He smirked, leaning against an open window. "I've got plans with my friends, maybe next time." With a cheeky wave, he flipped himself out the window.

"Stop him!"

"This is the second story!"

"He'll die!"

Rushing towards the window, the panicking council could only boggle at the sight of the uninjured blond, who was making a run for it at an impressive speed.

"Come on, we can't let him escape punishment again." Spinning on her heel, the President ran towards the stairs, the other council members hot on her heels.

Meanwhile,

"I didn't even get to see anything!" Hyoudou Issei yelled, as he and his two friends were chased by the enraged Kendo team, who had caught the trio peeping.

"Perverts!"

"Trash!"

"Scum!"

"Die!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Eh?" Issei blinked, that last one had definitely been male. Familiar too…

"Eh!?" The perverted trio yelled, stumbling and crashing to the ground as Uzumaki Naruto shot past them at a speed professional athletes would be hard pressed to match, a good portion of the Student Council on his tail.

"Damn it, just go away!"

From his position on the ground, Issei sweat dropped.

_'Do your best Naruto…'_ He gave mental words of encouragement to his friend, before an aura of malicious intent washed over him, and the other members of his trio.

"Don't you think you should be more worried about yourselves?" Murayama, the Kendo club's captain, called from behind, the edge in her voice making the results clear.

His head turned mechanically, to face one of the most terrifying sights he'd seen in his short life. The entire Kendo club had their shinai and bokutō in their hands, their eyes completely shadowed, making their grins even more terrifying.

The Perverted Trio suddenly became intimately aware of the fact they had fallen over, and would be unable to get to their feet fast enough to escape the female's wrath.

_'Damn you Naruto!'_ Were their final coherent thoughts, before the pain drove all else from their minds.

A short while later, the perverted trio plus one, managed to escape, and arrive outside of an old school building.

"Damn it Naruto! This is your fault!" The bald headed Matsuda yelled at the blond, wincing as his numerous bruises ached at the movement. Motohama and Issei nodded, wincing in sync, while levelling the uncaring teen a glare.

"Geeze, you guys are acting like you're the only ones who got beat up…" A thoroughly bruised and battered Uzumaki Naruto gave the trio a withering glare.

"Besides, you perverts got what you deserved! Peeping on girls like that…" Shaking his head at his friend's antics, and forcefully shoving aside the memories of his late mentor, he instantly felt the presence of someone watching them.

_'That Gremory girl again? What can she sense from Issei that I can't?'_ It was something he'd noticed a few weeks after his enrollment. For some reason, Rias Gremory was keeping an eye on Issei. At first, he thought it was just a High School crush, but given she was clearly not human, it was unlikely. Not impossible, he admitted, but highly improbable. Although, Rias being a obvious high society type made it even _more _unlikely.

Well, as long as she didn't do anything to harm anyone, he was content enough to leave her alone for the most part. Picking a fight with a group of obviously Non-Humans, especially ones with that much strange Energy would probably be more trouble than it was worth, especially since Kurama still hadn't recovered.

_**'Who's not recovered brat?' **_The Biju's voice echoed within his mind.

_'You're still having trouble getting your Chakra balanced again.'_ He replied blandly to irritated fox.

_**'You of all people should know how much power I have. Fifteen years your father kept the Yin half of my power from me, and I had grown accustomed to my weakened state. Suddenly having my full power returned all at once… Of course it would run out of control!'**_

_'Yeah, I know. But still, I'd rather not risk a confrontation without knowing what they can do. How are the others doing?' _He asked, placating his partner.

**_'...We've managed to stabilize the connection somehow, but it might still be a bit difficult to access their Chakra for awhile.'_**

_'Thanks Kurama.' _He wasn't to worried about not be able to get help from Kurama's siblings, not yet anyway. He'd sensed a few powerful energy sources in town while he laid low for the first week, but they'd long since vanished from his senses. He hoped that was a good sign.

"…I'd be fine with it, but I haven't even seen anything! This is so…" Returning his attention to the conversation between the Trio, he noticed Issei trail of, as he made eye contact with the 'Spy'.

"There was someone in the old School building?"

"Yeah, it's the club '_building_' for the Occult Research Club." Naruto remarked off hand. He'd done a little digging, so he could figure out where the people with demonic energy gathered routinely, in case things went bad. "Not quite sure why they get a whole building to themselves though."

"That deep red hair sure looks nice…" Issei muttered in a daze, seeing his friends state, Motohama decided to explain.

"Rias Gremory" He began, bringing the other teen's attention to him.

"99, 58, 90. She's a Third year student and President of the Occult Research club."

"A club consisting of Kiba Yuuto, Toujou Koneko, Himejima Akeno and of course, the president herself Rias Gremory." Naruto interjected, marking of the members names with his fingers. _'None of which are human.'_ he noted in his head, as the others in their group turned there heads towards him.

"You sure know a lot… As for your question, Rias-Senpai's family are on the board." The glasses wearing pervert sent the blond an accusatory look.

"Of course! The trick to pulling off a good prank is preparation." He proclaimed, puffing his chest out with pride, deflecting any potentially awkward questions. "And thanks, that had been bothering me."

"…Out of curiosity what, exactly, were you planning on doing to them?" Issei asked a trace of nervousness in his voice. Doing anything to any of those people would bring the wrath of the whole school on the blonds head and theirs too purely by association.

"Hmm? Well I was planning on sneaking in and replacing the shampoo in the bathroom with this green hair dye." He responded, pulling a bottle out from his coat pocket.

"But since Issei seems to be rather fond of Miss Gremory's hair, I'll have to think of something else…" He sighed disappointingly, giving the bottle in his hand a forlorn look before stuffing it away with a defeated sigh, his mind already creating new pranks to use the dye in.

* * *

><p>"Ara ara, seems you had a rather close call…" Himejima Akeno, a third year student with long black hair, tied into a single ponytail commented to the crimson haired girl, who was nervously eyeing her shampoo bottle.<p>

"Indeed. I can understand why Sona complains about him so frequently, if those are the sorts of things he subjects them to." She sighed, placing the bottle onto the desk in front of her.

"Just to be safe though, I think I'll use the shower at home for the foreseeable future." Placing her cheek in her hand, she turned her attention towards the chess board that was set up, and moved a pawn.

"Checkmate. Anyway, that boy just now… The one in the red t-shirt." '_Hyudou Issei-kun.' _Naturally, she'd already done her own digging into the teen, but she wanted to see if Akeno knew anything she hadn't already learned.

"Hmm? Second year, class B. His name was Hyudou, correct?" She asked, checking for confirmation from her Master.

"You can sense something?" Rias thought process was always somewhat different than her own, so she couldn't figure out what her king saw in him. He was cute, in a little brother sort of way, but, with the exception of his overwhelming perversion, he was unimpressive for the most part. She couldn't even sense a Sacred Gear in him, although she didn't have Rias' talent for such things.

"No, I could just be mistaken." She lied; she'd also thought she was mistaken at first, which is why she had discreetly observed him. He had a Sacred Gear, of that she had no doubt, but which one was lost on her for the moment.

"Shall I have my familiar keep an eye on him?" She questioned, packing away the chess set.

"No, I already have my own on the task." The Gremory girl replied, getting off her seat, and returned to her position behind her desk.

* * *

><p>"Man, what a crappy day…" Hyoudou Issei sighed, leaning against the rail of the over pass, lightly rubbing his bruises.<p>

"If things keep up this sort of pace, my high school days will be over without touching a single breast." All of his dreams and ambitions seemed so far away…

"U-Um, excuse me… Could you possibly be, Hyoudou Issei-Kun?" An adorable sounding voice broke the melancholic teen from his brooding.

Immediately a surge of energy ran through the perverted boy, and he did his best to compose himself in order to give a better impression. Smiling, he turned to address the girl, only to feel his breath catch in his throat.

She was beautiful.

Issei found himself at a loss for words, unable to adequately describe the beauty that stood before, fidgeting nervously under his gaze.

"Uh, yeah that's me... Can I help you Miss…?" He certainly didn't recognize the personification of beauty speaking to him, nor could he think of any local school's with that logo.

Actually, come to think of it, how did she even know his name?

"My name is Amano Yuuma. This may seem like a strange question but… Are you going out with anyone currently?" Those seven words blew all other thoughts from his mind, as a deep, heavy weight, seemed to settle on his shoulders.

'_So she's here to make fun of me, huh?' _He thought self-deprecatingly.

"Not right, no…" He responded, subtly diverting his eyes before he had to watch her laugh at his misfortune.

"Ah! That's great! Would you maybe…" She paused, building up her courage,

"Like to go out with me then?" She asked, eyes shining up at him with innocence, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"Yes, of course!" He responded immediately, warnings, and advice from Naruto and his Parents completely banished from his mind at the prospect of someone so beautiful asking him out.

* * *

><p>"W-What the hell!?" "What Madness is this!?" Matsuda and Motohama exclaimed the following morning, upon seeing the last member of their trio turn up, with a beautiful girl happily chatting away with him.<p>

"Ah, Matsuda! Motohama! How great to see you this morning." Issei cheerfully greeted them, his grin eerily reminiscent of their prankster friend.

"Issei! Who is this beautiful woman, and why is she with you!?" The cheerful teen's friends yelled, startling the dark haired girl, as she clung to Issei's arm, burying her face in his shoulder.

Idly wrapping his arm around in a protective hug, Issei leveled a minor glare at his friends.

"This girl is Amano Yuuma." A smirk made its way onto his face. He was going to savour this moment.

"And she's my Girlfriend." A smug expression slipped onto his face as soon as the words left his lips.

At that proclamation, the two perpetually horny teens froze up completely. The shock of hearing something that sounded so impossible, crashing their systems, and leaving them gaping at the two like a pair of goldfish.

"Ah, by the way, where's Naruto? I was hoping I'd get to introduce Yuuma-Chan to him…" Issei asked, disappointment creeping into his tone. As much of a prude as Naruto often acted, Issei knew the blond teen would have been as encouraging as possible, something Issei was hoping would help reduce his nervousness.

"He said something about itching powder, the staff room and the student council before he ran off. He was also rubbing that bottle from yesterday rather fondly." Motohama responded robotically, Matsuda nodding beside him, thinking about the way the prankster had taken off cackling gave them a headache anyway.

Meanwhile, the subject of their discussion had been captured before he could finish setting up the itching powder in the Teacher's Lounge, much to his growing horror.

"Really, Uzumaki?" Venom dripping from her words, the Council President glared down at the captured student, who was futilely struggling against the rope, tying him to the chair.

"But green's a good look for you! Honest!" He practically begged, flashing an award winning smile, causing the devil face to turn a darker red, and her glare to intensify. It took all of her considerable willpower, not to just blast him away with her demonic power. She had to maintain the illusion that they were all human, after all.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to forcefully rein her temper in, and was at least partially successful. Pushing her glasses up her nose, allowing the light to reflect off them, hiding them, a bloodthirsty smile grew on the girl face, sending chill up the captured teens spine.

"Um, Kaichou?" Naruto asked nervously; sweat dripping down the back of his neck of his neck as his instincts kicked in, warning him of danger.

"Since it seems regular punishments have no effect on you, perhaps it's time to use a _different_ approach." A dark chuckle slipped out, causing Naruto to earnestly return to trying to escape his bindings.

"I see…" Issei sweat dropped, knowing Naruto's odd fondness for the Student Council. If he hadn't known better, he would swear Naruto had a crush on at least _one _of them. Of course, his sense of self-preservation kept him from saying such things out loud, thankfully.

"Ano, Issei-Kun?" Yuuma spoke up suddenly from her hiding spot behind him, gathering the attention of the bickering trio.

"Ah, sorry Yuuma-Chan, we really should get going, right?" He grinned at his girlfriend, and a pleasant tingling feeling spread through his body when she smiled back at him.

"Mm!" She bob'd her head in affirmative.

"See you later guys!" Still grinning, Issei took his girlfriend's hands and carried on down the road, leaving a pair of stunned perverts behind.

Arriving at school, Issei felt like he was walking on air as he entered the classroom, not even the disgusted looks being sent his way by the females portion could diminish his mood! Well, maybe it still stung a little, but he brushed it aside by consoling himself that he had a date to look forward to on Sunday!

Now he just had to figure out what to do on it.

"Yo, Issei!" Looking up from his desk, Issei was greeted to the rare sight of a disheveled Naruto looking like had ran the length of the school. Twice.

"What happened to you?" It wasn't often Naruto got caught after all.

"Kaicho didn't like her new hairstyle." He chuckled, flashing his friend a small grin, and passing over a picture, which Issei hesitantly took.

"What do you think? Personally, I think it really brings out her eyes." The blond grinned shamelessly.

"What, the green hair, or the expression of absolute murder?" It was an expression Issei was intimately familiar with, and seeing it on the face of Council President, especially with her hair dyed an oddly tasteful green, sent waves of phantom pair though his body. Rubbing his shoulders to subdue his sudden chill's, he returned the photo to the insane teen.

"Oh, by the way..." Issei casually commented, reaching into his pocket to fish out his phone.

"I was asked out by this really cute girl yesterday." He finished, showing Naruto a picture he'd taken of Yuuma, blushing in embarrassment.

Glancing at the image on his friends phone Naruto's attention was immediately drawn to her face. She was cute, incredibly so, which was Naruto found it so suspicious.

"Be careful Issei, I don't want to see you get your heart broken." Naruto said, with as much seriousness as he could muster up.

"That being said... I'd suggest taking her to a theme park, and then dinner." He continued, after seeing Issei's dejected expression. Besides, for all he knew, this girl really _had _fallen in love with Issei and if not, Issei could always use the date to cause her to fall in love. He didn't doubt Issei would be able to pull it off, if he could tone his perversion down.

So long as he kept his perversions down to a minimum anyway.

"Just remember to keep your eyes on _her._" He said forcefully, gripping his friend by the shoulders.

Letting his eyes wander would kill any chance he had, after all.

"Naruto..." Issei stared at the other male, as if really seeing him for the first time. Matsuda and Motohama had been shocked, and unbelieving, as if a girl liking him was completely impossible. But Naruto, although skeptical was encouraging him. It meant strangely a lot to him for at least one of his friends to have such confidence in him.

"And have some confidence in what you plan out. Women love men with confidence." Or at least that's what Ero-Sennin had said.

"Yeah, thanks!" He responded, his voice dripping with gratitude.

* * *

><p>"So, Sunday is it?" The crimson haired girl known as Rias Gremory commented to her white haired servant. Narrowing her eyes, she began running various scenarios through her mind. She was glad she had asked Koneko to tail the Hyuudou boy while her familiar ran a few errands for her.<p>

"Yes, it seems likely they'll make they're move then." The first year girls commented, popping a piece of candy into her mouth. Koneko idly noted to herself that they were basically using the pervert as bait.

"Then we'll need to start making preparations." Rias acknowledged, making a gesture to her queen, who had been standing close by while Koneko was giving her report.

"Ara, so we'll be getting a cute little brother then?" Akeno giggled demurely.

Koneko honestly wanted to groan at that. Hyuudou Issei was the epitome of perversion and she wasn't sure she wanted to spend that much time in close proximity of him. Although, thinking about it wasn't he friends with...

"Is this really a good idea?" She asked suddenly, disturbing the banter between the two older girls.

"What do you mean? I know you don't like perverts but..." Rias trailed off, unsure of the exact problem, and thus unable to put her worries at ease.

"He's friends with Uzumaki-Senpai." She stated bluntly.

"If he finds out that you had any part in something bad happening to his friend, what do you think he would do?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at her King. She had seen first hand what Uzumaki Naruto did to bullies and the like. Normally his pranks were harmless, and would barely scratch your pride, if that. But when given sufficient reason, she'd seen him humiliate his targets, destroying their reputation, and costing them their social lives.

She didn't want to experience any of that herself.

"We'll... Just have to hope he never finds out." The Gremory heir said, her voice lacking it's usual confidence, as she rubbed at her shoulders, fighting the shiver that ran up her spine. She was sure whatever _she _came up with, the reality would be far worse.

"...Is he really going to be worth it?" Koneko let out a sigh, a sense of impending doom hanging off her.

* * *

><p>It was finally here! He had been waiting all week for it, but it was finally here! His long awaited date with Yuuma-Chan!<p>

Shooting out of bed, absently turning his alarm off as he did so and began racking through his closet, looking for the outfit he'd prepared for this special occasion.

He'd decided to go with Naruto's suggestion and take her to a nearby theme park, rather than simply wander around shopping, then take her to dinner. His eyes drifted over to where he'd left the tickets the night before. Picking them up, he slipped them into his jacket's front pocket, as carefully as he could. Taking a quick look at the time, he noticed he had plenty left before he would need to depart to catch his train. Frowning, he decided to just to head out early, if nothing else, it would give him a chance to say something he had always wanted to.

A cheesy grin slipped onto his face, as various possibilities passed through his mind for the days events. Grabbing his wallet, he headed out the door, briefly pausing to greet his parents, and receive some last minute advice and cash from his mother, before he headed off towards the train station.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he ignored the slightly annoyed expressions of the few people at the station.

Casting his gaze around the area, mostly to keep keep his mind off the wait for the train, his eyes unconsciously found themselves drifting towards a young woman handing out flyers. She had a rather odd hairstyle, and Issei idly wondered how much gel she had to use to get her hair to maintain that horn-esque shape. Then again, Naruto's hair was naturally spiky, so it could be the same for her. Still, she was rather pretty, and her bat theme dress seemed to fit her almost a little _too _perfectly, he noted as he leered slightly at her chest.

Almost as if she'd sensed his lingering gaze, her head snapped towards him, her mouthing forming a obviously predatory smirk.

Issei froze up as she began approaching him with a dangerous gleam in her eye, and a sensual sway in her hips. Stopping directly in front of him, the young woman in the bat theme'd dress slowly raised her hand, Issei flinching back, before handing him one of the fliers she had been passing around.

"I noticed you watching over here, if you wanted one you could have asked. No need to be shy." She laughed a little, giving him a quick wink before sauntering back over to her previous position. Issei sweat dropped, silently thanking whatever deity was on his side. A hand print on his face would have been quite difficult to explain.

He suddenly began to think he should take better care to follow his friends advice, if he wanted to have a second date, even as he slipped the flyer into his pocket.

So wrapped up in trying to remember the advice Naruto had imparted, he completely missed the red glow from the nearby alley the girl had gone down.

* * *

><p>"Man, I hope Issei's date goes well." Naruto grumbled to himself, walking aimlessly through town. He briefly entertained the thought of spying on Issei's date, and helping things along, but discarded the thought almost immediately. Doing so would completely undermine Issei's trust, and Naruto had no intention of doing that to his friend.<p>

However, this left him very little to do except wander the town, or look into the beings whose energy felt like the power that Akeno kept suppressed. Since he didn't feel like risking his life today, that left only one other option open to him.

"Time to prank the Kaichou!" He cheered, pumping his fist into the air, and attracting a number of odd stares from passers by.

"Time to prank _who,_ Uzumaki-san?" A cold voice asked from behind, causing the fist pumping teen to freeze. Turning slowly, he came face to face with the scowling visage of Souna Shitori, still in her School Uniform even on a day off.

"Don't you have any other clothes?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Having not expected such a comment, the council president's eye's widened in surprise, before narrowing into a deadly glare. Hand across his mouth, the Uzumaki started taking a few steps back and prepared to make a run for it.

However, rather than lash out as Naruto had expected, the glasses wearing girl merely took a deep breath, and forced herself to calm down. A sinister smirk made it's way onto her face, and Naruto decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Quickly turning around he attempted to flee, only to be roughly jerked back by a hand on his collar.

"Now where do you think you're going?" She asked her prey rhetorically. Squirming in her grip, Naruto could admit to himself he had slightly underestimated her physical strength. She was no Tsunade or even Sakura, but she was quite a bit stronger than a regular civilian, even if she was probably still holding back a little. "You skipped out on your detention yesterday." She continued, smirking like the cat who'd caught the canary. The tone of her voice sent shivers up his spine. It was a voice that said he was not going to like what came next.

"As luck would have it, I'm likely going to need someone to carry supplies for me. So you can serve your detention by being my pack mule for the day." There was a type of sadistic glee in her voice, as she watched the Pranksters expression crash.

"Isn't that what you have Saji for?" He whined childishly, pouting at loosing his day off.

"Saji and the others are busy with other work. Lucky you." The sunlight reflected eerily off her glasses, as she began to drag the protesting Shinobi after her towards the shopping district._  
><em>


End file.
